Homecoming, The Dance
Homecoming, The Dance is the sixth episode of the seventh season of The New Girl, Ben's Rise. The episode focuses on the four Princesses on the day of Homecoming. The episode was released on September 29, 2011. Synopsis Four princesses have been chosen... But there can only be ONE Queen! Plot Sara At 5 o'clock in the morning, on the day of the Homecoming dance, Sara and the other swimmers on the swim team are at Sara's house, training. Hannah is angry at Coach Kessler for making them train on the day of the dance, to which Sara explains to him that he was actually not aware of the dance, let alone that Sara was a Princess. Several hours after, Sara finally confesses to her father that she is a Princess. Through much disagreement, she finally talks Coach Kessler into allowing her to go—only if she makes sure to complete her chores and work out. Completing these tasks, she invites Hannah and Linda over to prepare for the dance. Together, the three leave to the dance. There, Erik Ericson approaches Sara and offers to dance. Sara accepts, however is put off by him when he says that they are on a date. She acknowledges that it isn't a date, to which Erik responded that after 'dating' Prissy, he knew that two people are not dating if it is not consensual and they continue dancing. Afterwards, Sara talks with Hannah and Linda, who, like Erik, guarantees she would win. Sam The scene flashes to Sam. The evening of Homecoming, Sam attempts to curl her hair, when her mother, Ms. Davis, walks in. The latter notices Sam's sad expression and learns that Sam is still upset that Colt has left no word about his current state. Ms. Davis tells her that Colt most likely is never going to return to Centerscore and that she can't go on a date with Spencer if she is constantly thinking about Colt. Ms. Davis leaves the room and Sam returns to her attempt at curling her hair, when Denni calls. She confides with Sam that her uncle, Mal, saw Colt in San Francisco, after his name came up on his police scanner. Denni is still unsure as to if Colt is in trouble, but promises to notify Sam on any new information and hangs up. Spencer soon after arrives with a box of flowers, which reminds her of Colt. They head to the restaurant, Oven Brick-a-Brac Pizza, where they talk about their lives. Sam explains to Spencer that after losing her chance to win a crown at Monarch Prep because of Colt, she was determined to become Homecoming Queen. Colt consistently becomes the focus of their conversation. She apologizes for bringing up her ex-boyfriend so much and Spencer comforts her by giving her a new nickname: "Samface" because her name is Sam and she has a face. The two instantly bond after handling a rude waiter and choosing the same meal. Sam admits to enjoying her time with Spencer. A little while after, the two go to the dance. Sam overhears the football players, upset that Ben's date was Denni, who they all found attractive. Sam is annoyed to hear this, as she feels that all guys like Denni. Spencer assures her that he doesn't and pledges to keep his eye on Sam during the dance. While initially taken aback by this vow, Sam thanks him for being himself and suggests that they talk to Zoe, when the scene ends. Zoe The scene flashes to the afternoon of that day. Zoe—who is still worried about losing Homecoming Queen to Taylor—is getting ready for a lunch date with Howard. She looks at an email from Matteo she received weeks ago which she never opened. She contemplates doing so, but again stops herself. She arrives at Howard's house. He leads her to his backyard, where he organized a tropical paradise for the two of them, having noticing her worry over losing. Howard eases her, stating that they had already gotten passed Zoe kissing Matteo and would be able to do the same if Howard kissed the Homecoming Queen. Subsequently, Zoe receives a text message from Matteo, leading Howard to question why she is still talking to him. Just as she attempts to provide an answer, the twins burst out, dressed as pirates. After supplying Howard the money to go to France, they demanded that Howard and Zoe play pirates with them once they returned. Kel and Zoe go against Kay and Howard. The object of the game is to retrieve the treasure box, while Howard and Kay try to defend it from their reach. While Zoe climbs the ladder, Kay and Kel fight with their pillows, leaving the box abandoned. Just as Zoe tries to snag the box, Howard appears and resumes back to their conversation about Matteo. They get into a vehement argument about Howard's lack of trust in her. In the meantime, Kel had already retrieved the box and was saddened to see that neither Howard nor Zoe participated in the game as much as the twins anticipated they would. Howard, agitated, storms back into the house. Hours after, Zoe goes to the dance, feeling lonely. Sam and Spencer approach her. Sam comments on her sad countenance, to which Taylor assumes that it is because she was going to lose to her in the Homecoming Queen vote. Taylor mockingly vows not to kiss Howard during the vacation, leading her to inquire where he is. Zoe lies and says he is in the bathroom. After Taylor leaves, Sam figures that she was lying and asks what happened during their date. Zoe tries describe the problem to her, but can only say so little before tearing up. Taylor The final Princess is Taylor. Minutes before leaving to the dance, Taylor puts the finishing touches on her makeup. Elmo enters the room. Following a series of questions, Taylor informs Elmo that her date is Bryce. Elmo expects that the two are in love, but Taylor tells him that people occasionally date, but may have no other feelings past attraction for each other. Soon after, the cheerleaders come in a limo. Taylor doesn't find Bryce in there, who actually backed out of attending the dance. Taylor incensingly calls Bryce, who reasons with her that MAN fraternity was having a meeting that was mandatory to attend. Taylor unshockingly does not find this a reasonable excuse, which leads to a dispute that ends with Bryce breaking up with Taylor and ending the phone call. At the dance, the rest of the popular kids congregate. While the other cheerleaders want to dance, Taylor doesn't claiming that dancing would make her sweaty and, as Homecoming Queen, she wouldn't want that. Jessica questions the legitimacy of Taylor winning. Taylor anticipates that all of the cheerleaders voted for her—which they did—but is surprised and annoyed to learn they also voted for Zoe. The cheerleaders soon leave to the dance floor. All around her, Taylor hears students hear that they voted for Zoe, worrying her. She steps outside for fresh air, where she finds a despondent Brendan. Taylor sits down next to him, as they chat about their dilemmas. Taylor discloses to Brendan that her conversation with him was the best part of the day. The two gaze into each other's eyes before leaning forward to have their first kiss together. Nicole then comes out, searching for Taylor. Distressed by the sake of her reputation if people found out she just kissed a nerd, Taylor pushes Brendan into a bush, quick enough for Nicole to notice him. Nicole notifies her that the Homecoming Queen will be announced soon and heads back in. Taylor informs Brendan that as opposed to before, learning who the Queen is is not as urgent as before. She spares him one last glance before heading inside. Ending Justin greets the Centerscore students from the stage. He brings the Homecoming King, Howard—who is conspicuously upset—on stage. The Homecoming Princesses then come on the stage. Justin announces that Zoe is the Homecoming Queen. On the dance floor, the two slow-dance, which leaves an awkward, angry tension between them. Zoe finally adresses the conflict and gives her reason behind receiving the text messages. The two apologize and reconcile. Meanwhile, Taylor is bitter to see that she was defeated by Zoe. The cheerleaders apologize for her losing. Taylor questions how she could possibly lose if she earned the votes, had the talent and the popularity. Taylor shooes them off, after Jessica explains that the reason could be that she was mean. Brendan sits down next to her and Taylor tells him that she was much more relieved than anything else. She admits that while she lost something that used to meant a lot her, she gained something even better—Brendan. Sara, on the otherhand, continues dancing with Erik. He remarks that she will always be a queen in his heart. Sara kisses him on the cheek. A little after, Sara finds her father at the dance and asks to dance with her. While dancing, Coach Kessler admits that he couldn't miss his daughter getting crowned Homecoming Queen. Sara informs him that she lost, but only because she knew a handful of people and she would definitely become the Homecoming Queen next year. Coach Kessler is of course uncomfortable with the idea, as he feels it would get in the way of her swimming schedule, but Sara assures him she can multitask. On the far corner of the dance, Sam is seen disappointed to lose. Spencer tries to console her by saying he would punch anyone she would want him to. Sam thanks him for this and then asks if they would like to go somewhere and kiss. During their vacation, Howard and Zoe stay at an Italian-themed resort. The two wander the beaches of the resort, when Howard hears multiple waiters say 'signorina'—what Matteo used to call Zoe. Howard suspects that Matteo is somewhere and frantically searches for him. Zoe notifies him that 'signorina' is the term for 'miss'. Regardless, Howard is continuously cautious to hear 'signorina', including hearing it from a woman. Zoe tells him to relax and enjoy the rest of their vacation. Bonus Scene A few days before the Homecoming game, Denni interviews Ben, as he is one of the Homecoming Princes. Denni asks him what three words he would use to describe himself and Ben chooses relaxed, fun-loving and rebellious. Denni questions why he hadn't chosen devoted or dedicated, due to his interest in excelling in his academics. Ben apprises her that he changed and Denni too tells him that he's glad to see him with these new characteristics. The next question she asks him is what his best qualities are. Ben responds that his intellect would be. Denni thinks that his best quality would be his kindness. She then asks him that since his prank on Wilson High, what in his life changed the most as a result. Ben thinks it is his newly-earned attention from females, which saddens Denni, though goes unnoticed by Ben. Just then, she is taken by surprised when Ben asks her to the Homecoming dance as friends. She gladly accepts. Characters Homecoming Fact Sheets 293145_10150327002743407_413046079_n.jpg|Taylor's Homecoming Fact Sheet 296370_10150328207803407_823600292_n.jpg|Sam's Homecoming Fact Sheet 301436_10150329451073407_1558318195_n.jpg|Zoe's Homecoming Fact Sheet 308732_10150323002758407_5259352_n.jpg|Sara's Homecoming Fact Sheet Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 7: Ben's Rise